Winning Her Heart
by alliejgk
Summary: Oliver tells his son a bedtime story.


_Sorry, this isn't really anything, but I've been trying to write as much as possible recently- which basically means anything that pops into my mind. I'm just posting this with the view that any feedback, on anything at all, will be beneficial. Thanks for your time. – Allie –_

Winning Her Heart

Once upon a time in a land called Metropolis, there lived a fair maiden called Chloe. Chloe was the smartest and most beautiful maiden in all the land. However, there lived a sneaky sorceress called Lana, who cast a spell upon all the men making them fall in love with her. These men included the charming Prince Clark- who was the bravest hero in all the land. Due to her overwhelming intelligence, Chloe often helped Prince Clark in his battles and prepared him with any information he needed. The two became fast friends but Chloe began to have deeper feelings for the prince- as not only was he brave but exceedingly handsome. Unfortunately, Lana's spell still hung over the kingdom and Clark was blind to the brilliance before him. Chloe pined for Clark and was rewarded only with heartbreak as Clark continued to fight for Lana's love.

One day, after many years, a new maiden appeared in the land. She was strong minded and unafraid of a fight. Her name was Lois and she was the cousin of fair Chloe. She was beautiful in her own way and it would have been noticed if not for Lana's evil spell. Shortly after Lois' arrival, a new prince roamed into Metropolis. He was suave and educated, bearing the riches of the realm. He was a hero in his own right and he fought to maintain that. As he was an outsider, he was unaffected by Lana's enchantment, and soon noticed the real beauty of the maidens he met.

More misfortune greeted Chloe as, our new Prince Oliver, cast eyes on Lois first. Their courtship started quickly and Oliver was too far gone before he could realise the mistake he had made. Regret plagued him and he desperately wished he had chosen Chloe, as she was suited to him perfectly. Oliver could not bring himself to love Lois and their relationship soon dwindled out.

Years passed and Lana's spell began to break, her hold over the men of Metropolis began to falter and one by one she lost them all. Prince Clark was the last to recover, but eventually the time came and Lana fled the kingdom out of fear and sorrow. Over this time, Prince Oliver had worked hard on convincing Chloe of his worthiness. For a while she failed to notice him as he belonged to her cousin, whom she loved deeply. After a while Oliver took Chloe into his employment, she helped him as she had once helped Clark, bringing justice to the civilians. Their trust in one another grew and they moved into a steady friendship. However, Chloe still saw him as nothing more. She had long since moved on from Clark but had recently accepted the marriage proposal of a young Knight named Jimmy. He wasn't the hero that usually attracted Chloe, but he was safe and she revelled in the normalcy.

Oliver was outraged at the news of the engagement and hatched a plan to come between them. He wanted desperately for Chloe to return his love and he strived to find a way to tell her of his feelings. As Prince Oliver was refining his plan, a war broke out within the land and Clark, Oliver and Jimmy were needed to fight. Clark and Oliver were used to battle but Jimmy was unprepared. He was tragically slain by the enemy. Chloe was distraught and for a while did not speak to anyone.

Lois had been captured during the war and Clark had gone away to search for her. Chloe was terrified about the well-being of her cousin and wanted, more than anything, for her to be brought home safe and sound- however, she still needed some support of her own. Clark returned within a few days with Lois in tow and Chloe was relieved. Chloe needed her friends around her but Clark abandoned her in preference of Lois, whom he had recently developed strong feelings for. Chloe was again, heartbroken.

It fell to our valiant Oliver to pick up the pieces, not that he minded, he would have done anything for fair Chloe. He held her when she cried and laughed with her until the tears were nowhere to be found. As time passed and the wounds healed, Chloe began to see more in Oliver than she had ever expected. When he fixed the pieces of her broken heart- he claimed ownership for himself. Both were scared and their romance began slowly and secretly. However, neither could fight the inevitable.

On one fateful day, when Oliver had encountered a particularly fierce battle, his wish was finally granted. He arrived home to a panicked Chloe who fussed over him, confessing her fears. She breathed deeply before returning his, long-held, love. Oliver was elated and they celebrated together long into the night. That was the start of their blissful forever, where they shared love, laughter and life. Our fair Chloe was grateful for everything she had… And Prince Oliver? Well, he was simply happy with her heart.

**Oliver gazed down as his son drifted into a peaceful sleep at his side. He stroked his short blond hair once before rising to leave. He faltered as he met a petite form in the doorway.**

"**Cute story Queen." She smirked, "Little backward don't you think? Not only are you telling our one year old son how we got together- in the form of a fairy-tale, no less- but you're telling it completely wrong! What happened to my saving your skinny ass from a life in the gutter? Or you running around after Lois, even when she was with Clark? We need to work on your skills Arrow, I expect you to be giving Hans Christian Anderson a run for his money! Maybe next time, you should just stick to the classics; Cinderella, Snow White… Robin Hood." She finished with a wink and turned, heading towards their bedroom. She was stopped by Ollie's arms around her waist.**

"**Well, I'm sorry sidekick," he whispered softly in her ear, "but that's what every day with you is like- a fairy-tale."**

"**Ahh, I can't believe that Queen Charm still works after all these years." She resigned, turning in his arms.**

"**I'm counting on it." He muttered before capturing her lips in a kiss that told her exactly how much he loved her. He still couldn't believe he'd won her heart. **

"**Hey," She interrupted his moment of passion. "Don't think I'll be swayed that easily, I want to hear all about this master plan you kept mentioning. You managed to keep that '10 steps to woo Chloe' list quiet." **

"**Oh man- and I thought my extraordinary kissing skills would get me out of any precarious situation."**

"**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Ollie. Wait… any situation? I knew Clark was easing up on you but I thought that was a father to father thing- I never knew your 'extraordinary kissing skills' had anything to do with it." **

"**Okay, okay, can we finish this delightful banter in the morning Sidekick- when all my synapses are properly firing? I'm exhausted; I just want to go to bed."**

"**Mmm, bed sounds nice; maybe we can find a way to fire up your synapses before morning though." Chloe breathed seductively. **

"**Well I'm sure I could be persuaded Mrs Queen."**

"**Yes, I expect you could Mr Queen." She giggled as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom.**


End file.
